The invention relates generally to a lubricant metering system utilized with certain fuel burning engines, such as two-cycle outboard marine engines, where it is necessary to mix lubricant and fuel in order to lubricate the engine seals and bearings. More particularly, the invention relates to lubricant metering systems which vary the ratio of the lubricant to fuel in the lubricant and fuel mixture supplied to the engine.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents which disclose various lubricant metering systems:
______________________________________ Werner 3,114,356 Issued December 17, 1963 Nallinger 3,140,700 Issued July 14, 1964 Woor 3,561,565 Issued February 9, 1971 Ahrns 3,886,914 Issued June 3, 1975 Yamada 4,121,559 Issued October 24, 1978 ______________________________________